Hunter Lefkowitz
Hunter Lefkowitz is a fourteen-year-old brain-damaged mutant who played a small role in the freak-versus-normal war. Appearances ;Hunger Hunter first appears as the DJ at the McClub, the club Albert creates after the McDonalds has run out of food and so has to stop operating as a restaurant. Hunter is living with his friends Zil and Harry during the novel. Zil is jealous of his developing power, creating friction between them. Zil accuses Hunter of stealing a piece of beef jerky that Zil had, and the argument becomes violent when Zil picks up a fire poker to attack Hunter. Harry throws himself in between his friends and gets "microwaved" by Hunter's powers. Hunter flees to Astrid Ellison's house as Zil and other normals hunt him down. When Astrid and Edilio disperse the mob, Astrid sends him to get packs of ice, but he runs away instead. He next appears hunting down and killing a deer with his powers to eat. Zil and the newly formed Human Crew track him down and attack, causing severe brain damage in the process. They hold a "trial" for him, and then drag him to town to be hung. The Human Crew offers meat from the deer to any normal who helps them hang Hunter (and possibly Astrid) from the door of the church. They are saved by Orc, and Hunter is exiled to live outside of town and given the job of hunting animals so as to provide meat for the starving kids of Perdido Beach. ;Lies Hunter briefly appears to give Sam a free meal. ;Plague Hunter plays a larger role again in Plague, where he has several viewpoints. He is still hunting to provide food for the kids in town, including hunting down a mountain lion. He is officially working for Albert. He mentions that Lana healed his brain as much as she could, but he will never be the same. Hunter is the first victim of the Greenies, strange flying snakes that secrete a liquid causing the Bugs. A bug is growing out of his shoulder, discovered when the bug bites and infects Roscoe. The town council meets him on the highway and learn about the bugs for the first time. Sam, Computer Jack, Dekka, and Taylor find Hunter in the woods during their trip to the lake. Hunter attempts to kill himself to get rid of the bugs that are killing him, but cannot use his own powers this way. He is killed in mercy by Sam. Death During Sam's trek to Lake Tramonto along with Jack and Dekka in Plague, he stumbles across Hunter in the deep forest. Not being able to kill himself, Hunter begs Sam to burn him to end the agony of the bug parasites that are eating him from the inside-out, and Sam, reluctantly, agrees. Hunter dies but the bugs survive because they have adapted to be immune to Sam's powers, through reflective carapaces. Power Hunter has the ability to "microwave" bodies and incinerate their brains with an invisible and intangible beam or ray, in a manner similar to a microwave. Quotes "It's freaks vs normals, Duck. And you're a freak." - Hunter to Duck Zhang Trivia * Hunter likes cartoons. * Astrid has a name for Hunter's power that he forgot. It was possibly calokinesis. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary characters